Bellarke
by sophie113
Summary: Bellamy convinces Clarke to stay after mount weather. Clarke and Bellamy.
1. Chapter 1

**Bellarke**

 **okay this is my first time** **writing** **and posting a fan fiction, so comment** **and** **review! I love** **the 100 and Bellarke is my fav! As you probably know i don't own anything. It takes place after the season 2 finale.**

Chapter 1

"Clarke if you need forgiveness, take it you have it" Bellamy begged. "Bellamy you of all people should understand what I feel! I killed them! I killed them all! Every time I look at any of the survivors all I see is blood and death, and all I feel is guilt and regret!" Clarke replied on the edge of tears. Bellamy searched her eyes, he searched for anything, something that he could use to convince her to stay. "Why do you even care if I stay? Everywhere I go bad things happen. Every person I meet gets hurt, my dad, Wells, Finn, Jasper, just look around everyone is suffering and it's all my fault!" Clarke could barely see her eyes glossy with tears building up in her eyes. "Clarke your wrong, I look around and I see people, our people, and they are alive! If you say that they are suffering because of you than you are even more wrong, they are alive because of you!" Clarke looked into his brown eyes and could only feel frustration, her frustration that Bellamy wouldn't just let her leave, and his that Clarke didn't see how much she was needed. After Clarke didn't respond Bellamy continued. "I'm not just talking about Mount Weather, think about it. If you didn't come down on the drop ship I would have been in charge. I was only looking out for myself! We never would have been prepared to survive with food and water. You are the reason that I am alive right now, that Octavia is alive, that anyone is alive!" Bellamy paused; Clarke still stared at him hopelessly. "Also the people from the ark, I had my mind set on not contacting them and I would have done everything in my power to prevent communication. They wouldn't have found out that earth is survivable and they would all be dead too!" Clarke felt the tears start to fall rapidly down her cheeks burning her skin. She never knew that Bellamy thought these things; she never knew he cared so much. She closed her eyes wishing for the life on earth she so magically dreamed of, the place that's beauty was shown every where the place where there was no danger of running out of air, food, or water, the place that had no dangers of grounders or mountain men. She felt a soft touch against her cheek and she leaned into it absorbing every happy feeling that came with. She finally opened her eyes; Bellamy had his hands cupping her face and like her had tears streaming down from his eyes. She looked into his eyes and could only see sorrow and despair. Finally he said the words, the words she needed to hear. "Clarke, princess we need you, I need you" She wrapped her arms around his body as if he was her lifeline, the only thing keeping her alive. He did it, he convinced her to stay. He was so filled with joy; he never wanted her to let go so her just tightened his hold around her waist. They stayed clinging together just like that in a hug that was so meaningful, for what seemed like hours. Eventually Bellamy let go and brought his hands back up to his princess' face and softly brushed away her remaining tears. He led her back into camp and to her tent. Bellamy didn't want to leave her, he worried that she would leave during the night, but also he just didn't want to be away from her. So when he told her goodnight and tucked her in, instead of going back to his tent he sat down outside hers. He promised himself he wouldn't go to sleep, but the exhaustion from the past few days overcame him and within an hour he was asleep.

 _okay so what did you think? Comment and review, i have more chapters so tell me if i_ _should_ _post them! i think i might change up the POV and_ _don't_ _worry i have ideas for more drama!_


	2. Chapter 2

**okay** **here is chapter 2.. tell me what you think. Again as you know i own nothing.**

Bellamy awoke to a scream, he knew exactly who it came from, Clarke. At first he felt a wave of relief, although he didn't know if the scream came from pain or suffering, but it did mean she was still there, she didn't leave. That's when realization set in. Clarke was screaming, sobbing, he had to do something. He ran into her tent, there was Clarke lying on her makeshift bed tossing and turning with tears streaming down her face. Bellamy rushed to her side shaking her, yelling, "Clarke come on princess! Wake up! It's just a dream!" Clarke shot up to a sitting position and took in her surroundings. She saw Bellamy sitting next to her with a worried look on his face. That's when she realized what was happening she remembered her horrible dream. Next thing she knew she threw herself at Bellamy fitting perfectly into his arms. He held her tight until she calmed down, whispering encouraging words into her ear. After a while they pulled apart and Bellamy let Clarke get comfortable with her head on his shoulder and them both sitting on the bed in her tent. Clarke's eyes were bright red from all the crying and her breathing was ragged. After a long time of sitting together in silence, finally Clarke found enough words to say "Thank You" and Bellamy gave her his signature smirk in return. "Clarke do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" Bellamy asked with more sincerity than Clarke had ever heard him use before. Clarke moved her body so that she was looking into his eyes. She never noticed how beautiful his eyes were; they were a shade of brown that was made of so many other colors. With hints of green, grey, and almost gold. She took a deep breath and started to explain her dream. "We were back in Mount Weather, and the floors were covered in bodies, you couldn't see the ground. They were all dead because I pulled the lever-" "-we-" Bellamy corrected her. "I ran around trying to see if anyone was alive and see if I could help, but they were all dead" a tear escaped her eyes but she swatted it away before it could fall. "Then I started running, running down the halls looking for anyone who was alive, whether they were our people or theirs. That's when I saw…. it Cage and Dante were at the end of the hallway, alive. There was someone behind them kneeling, but I couldn't tell who it was until I got closer. It was you." More tears escaped her eyes, but there were to many for her to stop them. Bellamy continued to listen with his full attention, his eyes fixed on Clarke. He was speechless; he didn't think that she cared that much about him that she cared enough to almost melt down. He nodded to her to continue her story. "As I sprinted to you, I saw that you were covered in blood, you were barley alive. When I got closer they put a knife to your throat. I begged for your life. I said I would do anything to save you but they didn't listen. That's when I heard Octavia's voice running to you crying as she got closer I told her to stay back. She glared at me but I kept my face together no matter how much I was dying inside. That's when Cage took the knife and cut your throat." She had to take a pause and took deep breaths before she could look back up at Bellamy who now had tears in his eyes. But she had to finish; she couldn't keep another thing to herself. "I turned around with tears pouring down my face and all of our people came running to us. Cage and Dante had disappeared. Octavia was holding your dead body in her hands. I tried to come close but she wouldn't let me. I look back to the group, and they were all holding their dead friends, people they loved. Jasper carried Maya and Raven knelt next to Finn's lifeless body. Then they all looked at me completely destroyed and asked what happened. I told them everything. No one could look at me they all yelled things about how it was my fault everyone was dead. I fell to the ground and begged for it to be over, but it wouldn't end. That's when you woke me up" Bellamy still stared at her, he didn't know what to say. He knew that none of this was her fault but more importantly he was focused on that fact that him dying had upset her so much. No one ever cared about him that much. Sure Octavia loved him, but she was the younger sibling her had to be strong for her and worry about her not the other way around. He searched for the right words but couldn't find them. So instead he did exactly what he had wanted to do for the longest time. He lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes and he could see into hers. He took his free hand and wiped away her tears. Then he brought his face to hers and their lips met. Clarke was shocked at this; she didn't understand how Bellamy could even look at her. Let alone kiss her, she sat their shocked for a few seconds and then kissed him back. This gave Bellamy a turn with shock. He never expected her to kiss him back. He pulled away pressing their foreheads together but only long enough for him to say, "Its not your fault and I know you will never think that, but you need to trust me, believe me. Its. Not. Your. Fault. We did it together and we had no choice. We had to save our people from endless torture, and death. Trust Me." Clarke took a moment to think and then said "I trust you with my life". This time is was Clarke's turn to start the kiss. Bellamy returned it and they just breathed in each other, feeling true bliss. A feeling they haven't felt in a lifetime. They broke apart and Bellamy told her that she should get some sleep and if she needed anything to just yell. But then she did something unexpected she said, "Stay, please Bellamy stay with me? You make me feel safe…." So Bellamy did as she asked. He lied down next to her and she put her head on his chest and he wrapped her arms around him. As they both drifted back towards sleep, Clarke whispered, "I can't lose you Bellamy" and Bellamy responded, "I'm not going anywhere Princess".

 _comment and review please! i would love to make it better!_ _can't_ _wait for this weeks episode!_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I'm sorry if this is confusing, but i decided to change the point of view to first person. It will change who's perspective it is but ya so sorry. like you guys know i own nothing. Hope you enjoy! please review!

Chapter 3

Clarke~ I woke up feeling very awake. I haven't felt this well rested since before the drop ship landed on earth. I sat up and all the events of the past few days all started coming back to me. I turned my head, searching for the one person that made everything better. But he was nowhere to be seen. I stepped out of my tent and looked around, I walked over to what they used as a cafeteria. I walked in still looking for Bellamy. But the second I walked in all conversations stopped. They all turned and stared. Right then and there is when I lost my appetite that had been eating a hole in her stomach for days. Not wanting to show any emotion to the people I slowly walked back out of the room and the conversations started up again. I was determined to find Bellamy. I needed him. I thought about the reaction of the people when I walked in. Their faces, they showed empathy but also hatred and they told her they didn't see her as the same person. I felt my cheeks go cold; I lifted a hand up to my face to feel what had brought about this sudden cold. I felt wetness that's when I realized I had started silently crying. I walked over to the wall and sat down bringing my knees to my chest and resting my head on my knees. I sat there for the longest time in silence alone hidden from all the looks and whispers. I started thinking about everything that happened, over thinking, like always… Then I started thinking about Bellamy and what happened last night. We kissed. It felt so good. I had never felt safer. I had never really thought I felt this way before, but after we kissed I started feeling different. But he is my best friend, co-leader, it could never work out. Anyways why would Bellamy want to be with me? I am a self destructive, terrible human being, and everyone I care about ends up dead. Bellamy could never deal with me. Since we first landed I have been the stuck up, know it all, Princess. Bellamy hated me. Plus he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to only have one girl. I would just be a drag and hold him back… but al I can think about is his lips on mine and his body pressed against mine as we sleep. I have decided not to talk about the kiss with him. If I did I don't know what I would do, but what ever I did do it wouldn't be good I know that.. Ugh why can't I stop thinking about him! I tried to empty my mind from all things Bellamy Blake, and it almost worked until I heard my name being screamed over and over again, with desperation and loss. I looked up to see Bellamy yelling at a group of guards, and his hands were in fists by his sides. He looked panicked and worried. I walked up to his side and tapped his shoulder, he turned around and his brow was furrowed and he was very distraught, after he saw that it was me his face instantly relaxed and a small smile grew on his face then he hugged me. At first I kept my arms to my side confused, then I hugged him back. In a matter of seconds, as if he snapped back into reality, he pulled away. I instantly asked what was wrong. He said "I woke up and went to get some water when I came back you were gone, and people told me that you walked out of the dinning hall. I thought… well I though you left, you couldn't take it and you left me- here you left camp." I noticed how Bellamy caught his words and as he did his cheeks tinted red. I looked into his eyes than said "Bellamy I told you I wasn't going to leave, you or here." Bellamy had been staring at the ground, but at my words he looked straight up and at me. Bellamy still looked flustered and I told him what happened and where I had been, that I tried looking for him but if I couldn't find him I'd rather just be alone. Bellamy told me I needed to eat something, but I really didn't want to go back in to the dinning hall where everyone stared at me. So he said that we could sneak out and catch ourselves some dinner. To do so we would have to talk to Raven to make sure the fence was off while we escaped. On our way to engineering Bellamy said that he was going to go grab some weapons to use to catch our food. I was to wait where I was. I did so I stood there until I saw Jasper turn the corner, clearly drunk. He spotted me and I turned away breaking our eye contact. He walked up to me and I had no clue what to do. I pulled the lever, I killed Maya, and I murdered the person Jasper loved. He stopped in front of me with hatred in his eyes. I couldn't find words. All I could bring myself to say was, "hi… Jasper". He then looked at me with pure loathing. And responded with words that knocked the wind out of me "you do know its your fault, all of it all of the dead, injured, unhappy. They call you a princess, but princesses are supposed to bring joy and happiness. You bring death and destruction. You murdered the only good part of my life, someone innocent and pure. Someone who did nothing but help you in your crazy missions." I felt the tears running down my face I tried to talk and say I'm sorry but the words they wouldn't come out. He turned around to walk away and took two uneasy wobbly steps then turned back around and hit me right in the face. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. I didn't even try to fight back or defend myself. I just let him then kick me in the gut over and over. I wasn't worth saving. He was right this was all my fault and I deserved punishing. Breaking my ribs bruising every inch of my body. All I heard was Jasper screaming the same thing over and over "its all your fault! She's dead! I loved her!" Soon people started to gather around watching. No one dared to stopped Jasper, or try to join in. I just knew that it was my fault and I deserved to be punished. After what seemed like forever of letting him beat me with out a sound coming from me or a defensive act. I finally rolled over and started coughing up blood. Still everyone just watched as I slowly started to loose consciousness. Rolling over may have helped me cough, but it just gave Jasper new areas to abuse. After a lifetime of being beaten I heard the faint sounds of a familiar voice. My favorite voice. Bellamy.

 **okay so how was it? please review so i can** **make it better. I have a few more chapters already done so if you want to read them tell me! thanks so much for taking the time to read my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks so much for the positive comments they really make me so happy to think that you guys like my writing! Keep them coming! okay so like i said last chapter i switched up the view points to first person, we heard from Clarke chapter 3, and now its Bellamy's turn. I hope you enjoy! As you know i own nothing..._

Chapter 4

Bellamy: After retrieving the weapons we would need to hunt, I headed back to where I had left Clarke. As I walked I thought about last night… and the kiss. I have always cared about Clarke, but I didn't know I felt that way, until I thought about what it would be like without her, if she did leave. I don't think she thinks of me the same though, I mean how could she I am an ass. I bet she thinks I couldn't commit to her that I couldn't date only her. But, the reason I sleep around is because I have never met someone who I could imagine a future with. That is until I met Clarke. I don't think she wants to talk about it though, and neither do I. I mean what would I say and it would make everything awkward. I'm just going to pretend it never happened, that is if I can stop thinking about her. As I continued to walk trying to think of anything other than Clarke I heard chanting, it got louder as I got closer. I could tell it was a fight. I ran up and took a look. I saw Jasper, angry and drunk, repetitively kicking someone who was on the ground. Their back was to me so I couldn't see who it was. But I could tell that they were in pain, but not trying to show it. They were covered in blood and bruises were already starting to form. I took Jasper around the shoulders and threw him against the wall of the ark. I heard him saying that it was all her fault, but I was still confused. Finally Jasper calmed down enough to stagger away showing how drunk he really was. The victim, who I guessed was a girl from Jaspers words, still lay lifeless on the ground. I yelled at the crowed to go away, and they quickly dispersed. I made my way over to the girl, getting closer I could tell she had blond hair. I kneeled down next to her and turned her to face me. I took a quick breath in and felt my heart drop. It was Clarke. I felt my eyes start to burn with tears as I looked at her. I quickly picked her up bridal style and carried her to the med bay. I felt her start to regain consciousness as we walked. She grabbed a handful of my shirt and whispered, "Bellamy?..."her voice was so weak it hurt to listen. But I forced myself to be strong for her and to speak, "I'm right here princess," I told her. She looked so fragile and weak but I knew she was neither. We reached the med bay and Clarke was still only half there. She must have had her head knocked. I yelled for her mom, Abby. She came rushing in as I set Clarke down on the table. She reached out towards my hand with hers and I took her hand in mine. I held on for her life… and mine. Abby quickly rushed around doing things, but I wasn't sure what I didn't want to lose the eye contact that Clarke and I had made when we first grabbed hands. Soon it became night and Abby went to bed, but not before kissing Clarke's sleeping head, and telling her how much she loved her. I told her I would stay and keep an eye on her. I tried so hard not to go to sleep but my eyelids just got heavier and heavier. I couldn't take it anymore. I fell asleep sitting in a chair next to the table that Clarke slept on, our hands still interlocked and my free hand rested on her shoulder.

I woke up and realized that I had fallen asleep. It was now morning, there was no sign of Abby and Clarke looked exactly the same as last night. Except now every inch of her skin was purple, blue, and black from the bruises. I stared at her in disbelief, in the light everything looked ten times worse. She was covered in blood, stitches, open wounds, and bruises. I was so engrossed in Clarke's condition and the fact that despite it she still looked beautiful that I almost didn't notice her talking. She seemed to still be asleep, but she kept saying something. I couldn't quite understand what it was until she got a bit louder. She was saying my name, Bellamy. It was as if she was searching for me and couldn't find me. I froze at the sound of my name coming out of her gorgeous mouth. That is until she got even louder. I squeezed her had and said, "I'm right here Clarke, Princess can you open your eyes?" And at that she opened her eyes with a loud gasp. She looked around the room, still searching. Her eyes stopped on me and then she held our gaze. She tried to sit up but I heard her wince. I hated this sound; it meant she was in pain. I quickly stood up then helped her sit up with her back supported by the wall. I was the one to break the silence by saying what had troubled me for the whole night. "Jasper was the one who attacked you" Clarke just looked at me confused and said, "yes I know I did murder the person he loved." "No, I understand why drunk Jasper took it out on you even though it wasn't your fault. What I don't get is that it was Jasper." Clarke looked even more confused so I clarified. "Clarke you are the stubbornness, most determined, best fighter that I have ever met. You could easily have stopped Jasper. Why? Why did you let him just keep hurting you? You could have died!" Clarke looked at me like she was scared, scared that I was going to hurt her or be disappointed in her. So I just sat and waited for an answer. That's when she started talking. "I was waiting for you when I saw Jasper walking, I tried to turn away so he wouldn't see me but I was too late. He came up to me and told me what I already know. That all the death and destruction was all my fault, that I killed the one good thing in his life, Maya. Then he went to walk away but came back and hit me. I fell to the ground, but I knew I deserved it; I needed to be punished so I let him keep hitting me. Until I guess you came." I didn't know what to say, I was looking, searching for the right words when I heard Clarke start talking again. "Bellamy, I know you, and I know that you want to kill Jasper right now" she was right. "But please, for me, don't. He had every right. If it was the other way around and Maya was Octavia you would have done even worse to me." She trailed off as if she knew something that I didn't. So I took her hands in mine and tried to reassure her. "Clarke nothing in this world would make me want to hurt you like this." Her expression dropped as did her hands from mine. "Bellamy that's not true" I was so confused. "Princess, is there something you're not telling me?" Clarke just looked at the ground in silence. "Clarke like I said I could never want to hurt you no matter what you said, nothing could ever make me hate you". "Ton-Dc" was all that she said. "What about Ton-Dc? You were able to use my information to save lives" that's when she pulled away from me even more. "Not exactly…" "Clarke what are you saying?" "When you warned me I went straight to Lexa to get her to evacuate everyone. But she convinced me that if we evacuated that they would know we had someone inside. She said they would kill you… and I knew I would do anything to stop that. So I asked her what we should do and she said nothing. I couldn't let you die, so I did as she said." I was shocked first thing I thought of was that Clarke cared that much about me that she valued my life over hundreds. Then it hit me why Clarke this would effect me so much. Octavia. She was there in Ton-Dc did Clarke do anything to help her? Was she going to let my sister die? Did she really let that happen, a whole village crumble? I was furious she almost killed Octavia. "Octavia… did you do anything to help her?" "…It all happened so… fast I didn't know what to do I forgot she was even there until after" Now the rage set in, Clarke was right I wanted to hurt her for putting my sister in harms way, but when ever I looked back to her eyes I just wanted to hug her and say its okay that I'm sorry she had such a big burden to carry and that I would have done the same if it was her. My mind was racing back and forth on what to do. "I get that that was a hard decision and that you probably saved my life, and the plan. But, I cant just ignore that you almost killed my sister and did kill hundreds of people" The tears that came from Clarkes eyes pained me to look at, I was hurting her. But, that other part of me wanted more, it thought she deserved this and Jasper for what she did. Then yet again I looked I her eyes and remembered who it was and all those thought disappeared for a moment. I stormed to the exit of the Med Bay and heard Clarke calling my name and asking me to wait. I only responded, "Just let me think for a little then we can talk, I can't look at you now".

 **Okay so what did you think? Please tell me what you** **think** **i can** **improve** **about it or just what you though was good! I still have a few more chapters already ready to post if thats a good idea! I hate to end in a fight... But** **don't** **worry Bellarke is Life and in this story top** **priority! Any other character you want to hear from?**

 **-Sophie**


	5. Chapter 5

_okay here is chapter 5, i hope you enjoy! i have been posting very often the past few chapters is that okay? also they seem to be getting longer... well thanks of sticking with the story! I own nothing._

Chapter 5

Clarke: I finally told Bellamy the thing that I was using to keep him at an arms length and he reacted exactly how I though he would. I'm just surprised he didn't yell more at me and blame me for everything that is my fault. I was mad at myself and at the world and I just needed some alone time. So I decided to go back to the drop ship, it would give me the space I needed and make sure that I couldn't hurt anyone else. I packed a small bag limping from each place I went, the pain it took to just take one step was excruciating. I knew if it were someone else I would have given them at least a week of bed rest and no work for two weeks. I guess it is true that doctors make the worst patients. Before I left I wrote a letter to Bellamy and put it somewhere I knew he wouldn't find right away. I knew that my mom would never let me leave and wanted me back in bed, she might have lost the first battle. But I knew she would never give up with letting me go past the walls, especially alone. When I headed to the gaits the guards stopped "Where do you think you are going?!" I fed them a lie that my mother sent me out to get some medicinal plants that only I know what they look like. They seemed to believe me but still didn't let me pass. Then with just my luck my mom started walking towards us. She pulled me aside and asked the same question on where I was going. I knew I couldn't feed her the same lie, so I said I was meeting Bellamy to collect some supplies from a bunker. To my surprise she seemed okay with that. Her hate for Bellamy has almost gone away by now and she tolerated him at most times. She respected him and was grateful that he was able to stop me from leaving after Mount Weather and that he hadn't left my side. She must also have realized how much he protects me and that I'm safe with him. She must not have heard about our fight because my little lie actually worked and she let me go but not without a hug and telling me she loved me, both of which I returned. Before she changed her mind, or anyone else came to stop me I left. It was almost natural to walk to the drop ship; I knew the path by heart. We had walked back so many times to collect supplies or visit our fallen friends. I made it to the familiar gates, and pushed them open. It was empty as expected. By now it was almost night, and darkness was approaching. I started getting comfortable for bed inside the ship. My entire body was dead from the journey and my injuries were defiantly not helping. My whole body was still bruised and I had a few broken ribs. As I laid down I held my hand to my side attempting to stop some of the pain coming from my body. Now that I am alone and away from all my mistakes I cried, I cried over all of my friends who died, I cried over my dad, I cried over the Grounder war, I cried over Mount Weather, I cried over Ton-Dc, I cried knowing that I probably would never see my friends again, and Bellamy. I cried the most over Bellamy. I tried so hard to protect him yet only hurting him in the process, just like everyone else. I wondered how much he hated me if he was glad I was gone. I wondered if he did see me again what would he say. I wondered if he would even be able to look at me without disgust and hatred flowing over him in waves. After a while I finally closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep thinking about Bellamy.

Bellamy: After a few hours of sulking and thinking I decided to go try to talk to Clarke again, because I was right before. Nothing, not even this could make me hate her. Although I was mad I still didn't hate her. I wanted to tell her this. She had been through so much and she thinks that everyone else hates her I don't know what she would do if she thought I hated her too. So I over to the med bay where I figured Clarke would still be resting. When I got there I was shocked to find her bed empty. I was instantly worried, I didn't know where she would have gone from her injuries I didn't think she could walk that well. But I also know Clarke, and I know that she would not have let herself be stuck in the med bay all day, and never listens to anyone. This worried me even more. She could really be anywhere, and nowhere is safe anymore. I couldn't live with myself if she got even more hurt or even died, especially when it was me who drove her away with our fight. I started walking towards her tent thinking that maybe she decided to rest there, alone. I was so distracted in my thoughts, I almost ran flat into Abby. But she stopped me "Hello Bellamy, glad to see you two are back I was starting to worry now that it's almost dark" I had no clue what she was talking about, I didn't go anywhere today. "What do you mean Abby? Who and me? I haven't left camp today." Abby's smile faded from her face and a worried look replaced it. "So you are saying that you didn't meet Clarke in the woods a few hours ago, to get supplies from a bunker?" Abby asked trying but failing to act calmly. I didn't know what to think or say. Clarke must have run away. That's exactly what I didn't want to happen. "Abby who told you that, they must have been mistaken"

"Clarke did as she was leaving" "And you just let her go!" I yelled but then I realized how my words affected Abby, and calmed myself down a little. "She has been through a lot lately, I'm worried that she ran away, like she tried to when we first got back. Although we have an alliance with the Grounders, it doesn't make it safe. And I need her—we, we need her" I felt my cheeks go red as I just told her mom how I felt. "I know Bellamy, I need her too" Abby's eyes started to fill with tears as well. I didn't know what to do or think. Clarke was all alone in the woods, at night, thinking that everyone hates her, on this so called place of hope called earth, and it was all my fault. The one thing I know for sure is that I am going to get her back. My first instinct was to go now; the more time we waste the smaller change of us finding her. It was Clarke who always told me to trust my instincts. So I decided that was what's best. I ran around camp grabbing a few weapons and informing people of my very vague plan- get Clarke home. I knew Jasper was too drunk to help, and if I saw him I would probably kill him so I skipped him, but I did convince Monty, Raven, Monroe, Harper, Octavia, Lincoln, Miller, and a few others from the remaining 100 to come help. We met in Raven's work tent to come up with a plan; according to them my plan wasn't good enough… But as everyone talked all I could think about were worst case scenarios. What is Clarke ran into a panther? What if she fell in a grounder trap? What if she tripped and is even more injured? What if she can't walk? I don't know if she brought any food or water, what if she starves? My thoughts we interrupted when I heard the voices around me raise. "Bellamy. Earth to Bellamy?!" Monty said. "Bellamy come on talk to us you are freaking us out". I didn't fully break out of my daydreams and find words until Octavia yelled "BELLAMY BLAKE" and my head shot up to look at her in the eyes. "WHAT OCTAVIA? WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT? CLARKE IS MISSING AND RAN AWAY BECAUSE OF ME IM A MESS! SO IF YOU ARE GOING TO SAY SOMETHING OTHER THAN HOW I CAN GET MY PRINCESS BACK THEN JUST KEEP IT TO YOURSELF" everyone's faces seemed shocked at my comments but really I cant focus on anything else. The bond that Clarke and I share is more than anything that they share, they don't understand. Then Octavia finally broke the very awkward silence. "Bell, I know you care about her. Probably more than you have cared for anyone other than me. I can see how strong your bond is, you need each other. And I think everyone here knows how much you really do care about her. We see everything, we see the smile she puts on you face, and the frown that grows when you are apart. We also see her light up when you walk into the room. I think you and Clarke are the only two people who can't see how much you truly care about each other. More than a co-leader, more than a friend. We all care about her too. The mighty brave Princess and king are the reason we are alive. We want her back- I want her back. I want her to lead our people, and I want her to make you happy. But if you want her back, then you need to work with us and help think of a GOOD plan". I was shocked, speechless, I mean I hadn't realized how much I cared about Clarke really until she was gone. But, apparently everyone already knew. I love her.

 **Whoop there it is! okay so please tell me what** **you** **thought! Also i love suggestions and ideas! I got a few** **and** **i wanted to tell you guys that i will** **defiantly** **try to include them if i can. I have ideas for then next couple chapters so they might not show up** **right away but i will try to put them in at some point! okay so i have a few other things to say, the show is really frustrating right now am i right?! like why Bellamy? WHY! And i have nothing against Lexa or Clexa really i just love Bellarke and they seem like they are meant to be! I mean like they are perfect for each other! So i just can't take all of this apartness, they have like no scenes together! Okay well I'm beginning to rant now.. better stop myself! Lastly i realize that the name for this is really boring! But when i wrote chapter 1 i had no clue where it was going.. so if you guys have any name ideas please tell me i would love to know! Sorry for this like super long paragraph.. Lots of Love!**

 **Sophie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg im so sorry this took so long and is so short at that... i have had a lot going on. But i think i can get back to updating** **regularly** **! Well i think this is going to be a good chapter for you guys... As you know i** **own nothing.**

Chapter 6

Bellamy: This scared me, the though that I loved her. It scared me to the bone, but I needed to focus. I took a deep breath in then looked to Lincoln. He knew the woods the best and might have some ideas. Lincoln seemed to read my mind and took control. "Bellamy, do you have any ideas of where she would be?" trying to stay calm I thought. Then it hit me. "The drop ship? I mean Wells is there, and Finn. Its our old home." They all seemed to agree that that was a possibility. "Okay so lets go, lets go see if she is there" "Bellamy, its already dark out. It's too dangerous." I couldn't take it. How could he say that? Did he really think I would listen anyways? I knew what I was gong to do. But I also knew that they would try to stop me. So I just faked it "Fine but we are leaving at first light" and I stormed out. I headed to my tent, and waited there until everyone was asleep. Then I snuck out of my tent and gathered some weapons, food, water, and some medical supplies incase she was hurt. I put them in a bag and headed to the hole in the gate (only we knew about it). The guards on duty really weren't doing a great job, and didn't even notice me leave.

Clarke:

Going to sleep was not as easy as is seemed. I tried for hours to just close my eyes, and picture the stars I used to count in space, on the ark. But, sleep just wouldn't come. It was still dark out but I knew sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon. I decided to take a walk to try to calm down enough to maybe go to sleep. I headed out into the forest beyond the makeshift wall made by my friends. It was a beautiful night, the full moon lite up the entire forest. It was so quiet; the only sound I could hear was the rustling of trees when the wind blew. Although I knew these woods by heart. It was still dark and dangerous, so I chose to stay close to the drop ship. I was finally starting to relax when I heard the familiar sound of the camp's gates opening. Many different thoughts raced through my head as I ran, silently, back to the ship. I had no clue who it could be. What if its grounders? Its night, even my mom wouldn't risk sending a search party to find me at this hour. I carefully followed the sound into camp. I saw a figure of a tall man. He appeared to be very muscular and walked with determination and purpose. He was alone and definitely not a grounder. As I inched closer, still hidden, he came more into focus. His hair was wavy and all over the place. Even from the back he was gorgeous. I instantly knew who it was. Bellamy. I emerged from my hiding place, not so quiet anymore. Nothing else was on my mind except the fact that Bellamy was standing right in front of me. My clumsy loud movements made him turn around so fast I barely saw him move. In this moment I forgot all the problems that had brought me here. I broke the silence "Bellamy…." Before I could even properly finish speaking his name he had run to me and embraced me. Lifting my feet off the ground because of out height difference. We stayed like that for what felt like forever. I had never felt safer. After a few more minutes my body started hurting from the tight embrace. As much as I loved it, the pain of my excising injuries was too much. I let go with a wince. Bellamy's face first stiffened thinking it was because of him. Then what looked like a wave of realization hit him and he seemed to understand why I let go. "Oh Clarke, I'm so sorry I was just so happy to see you, safe that I forgot about…. Your injuries." "Bellamy, its fine, it was worth the pain to be in your arms." The corners of his mouth lifted into a smile as my cheeks turned bright red, after I realized what I said. "Wait Bellamy, as happy as I am to see you, why are you here? How did you find me? I thought u hated me…" "Slow down princess, one question at a time." "Sorry… But I thought you hated me, I put Octavia in danger and basically killed so many people…" "Clarke" Then tone of his voice, the seriousness, caused me to look up from the place on the ground my eyes had locked with. He continued "I know I acted mad but it wasn't all at you it's just been so much, I took it out on you. Sure I was also mad at you. But you thought it was the right thing to do, and Lexa told you that it was. Why would you believe other wise? I would have done the same thing if we were to have switched places. I am honored that you valued my life so much." I was shocked with the words that were coming out of his mouth, his beautiful mouth. I stared into his eyes. That's when I felt his hands reach up and land on the sides of my face, caressing it and slowly rubbing his thumbs over my cheek bones. But then I remembered part of what he just said, "Were? You said you were mad. Does that mean you forgive me? You aren't mad anymore?" "Oh princess of course" That's when it happened. His head slowly leaned down, to meet my shorter height. Then his lips met mine. Our eyes both fluttered close. It wasn't the same as our first kiss; this one was more passionate, there was more desire. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I obliged, opening my mouth for him.

During my long time in confinement I would get very depressed and would lose hope of ever living a real life again. The only thing that kept me sane was a memory of mom, my dad, wells, Jaha, and me sitting together on the couch watching an old recorded football game on the TV, we were all rooting for different teams but it made no difference. We were laughing and telling stories. It was my happiest memory. But it now feels like nothing compared to this moment right now, with Bellamy's lips on mine. This is my new happiest memory.

 _Well that would be great if it happened in the show right?! (speaking of the show... what even but like i am so happy that they are together! And did you see that embrace when he like caught her?!i Was about to faint! But i cried so hard over Lincoln...) i am also starting the books. Im on chapter 6 of the first one so i will see how much i like them! Hopefully their is bellarke!_ _Like i said sorry this took so long and is so short i should have an_ _update in the next few days... I love to hear what you guys think and any suggestions you have! Thanks for staying with me!_

 _-Sophie_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so i thought i would try to post this one early to make up for the big break... tell me what you think! As you know i** **don't own anything.**

Chapter 7

Bellamy: I have thought about this moment for so long, including the whole walk here… But nothing compared to seeing Clarke standing there, to feel her lips on mine. I have my hands on either side of her face, while hers run through my hair. It is the greatest feeling ever. All my worries seem to disappear. Eventually we broke apart, but never lost eye contact. I waited for her to say something, but I realized she is as speechless as I am. So I choose to break the silence, "Clarke… oh I have missed you. I don't care it hasn't even been a day, I missed you so much" Once I finished talking, I realized how sappy I sounded and my cheeks immediately turned red. That seemed to teach her how to speak again and she replied, "Bellamy, I missed you too. I couldn't sleep, I was too busy thinking of you." That was music to my ears; that Clarke was thinking of me too. "Well we should both get some sleep tonight, it's late." And with that, Clarke led me into the dropship, and to the makeshift bed she had set up. We both lay down, very close to one and other. We are face to face and I am just so mesmerized by the beauty that is Clarke Griffin's face. "You are so beautiful Princess". Clarke looks back up at me and shakes her head. "Really Clarke, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Just looking at you brings me so much joy" This time instead of denying it Clarke lends forward and presses her lips to mine. My eyes flutter close and I lose myself for a few seconds in just… well Clarke. The kiss slowly escalates and our tongues are battling for dominance. I slowly roll her over and prop myself up over her, never letting go of her lips. At the same time I opened my eyes to look at the gorgeous sight in front of me. That's when I saw her eyes flash open, with pain. I immediately got off her, I had completely forgotten about her injuries, again. God, how could I hurt her! "Oh my god Clarke!... I'm so sorry I keep forgetting! You took a real beating just a day ago. I never want to hurt you" "I know Bellamy, its not your fault" I didn't care what she said, I felt responsible. I hated seeing Clarke in pain. As she shifted to lay in a comfortable spot against me I heard another wince escape from her lips. Clarke was one of the toughest people I know, so if she was showing any signs of pain I know it must be really bad. Also it didn't help that we were sleeping on a metal floor with nothing but 1 blanket.

Clarke: I was in so much pain; it felt like someone was repeatedly hitting me over and over. I had that feeling you get when you have a throbbing injury, where your whole body goes, boom boom boom. I have the shakes but I'm trying so hard to hide it. I know Bellamy, and if he knew I was in any pain, or really any danger he would do something, and that something could be unpredictable. Like taking me back to Arkadia. With my injuries, I really was in danger. I could have worsened any of them, or ripped stitches, or gotten an infection already. But, I just love being here with Bellamy. I don't want anything to change. So I tried my best to not show how much pain I was in. I think I had been doing a good job, except the hug… until just now. I was really enjoying kissing him. It was heaven. The feeling of his lips on mine was everything I could have ever wished for. But when his body went on top of mine, it was just too much the pressure on my bruises and broken bones, I couldn't hide my pain. He immediately got off and apologized, I wasn't looking for an apology, it wasn't his fault. It was mine. I was the one who killed Maya; I was the reason I got beat up. If Jasper had killed Bellamy, I would have done way worse to him. Ugh I hated even thinking of Bellamy being dead. "Bellamy, really it wasn't that bad, I'm sorry. Its just before you got here I was trying to sleep- with no success- and that just got me even sorer than the walk here had…" At that Bellamy stood up and walked away. I knew it! I always screw things up! But he was the only good thing I had left how could I lose him too?! I sat up and brought my knees to my chest. I don't care that it hurt like hell, this was the position I always go to when i need to feel less alone. Tears started to fill my eyes. How could he leave me? What did I do? Did he not really forgive me for Ton-DC? Was me being injured not okay with him? Why did he leave? Question after question ran through my brain. But I had not a single answer to any of them. All I knew id that he left, and I am alone. I felt the familiar burning sensation of my tears running down my face. The loneliness consumed me. I no longer heard my surroundings or felt anything around me. The tears wouldn't stop. I think this is the hardest I have ever cried in a long time. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. I immediately jumped thinking I was in danger. I turned to my intruder and looked at him. It was Bellamy. He was pulling me into him. He had sat down on the floor with me and now I was sobbing into his shirt. He kept whispering encouragements into my ear. "Clarke I'm here" "Come on Princess, calm down" "what's wrong?" but I just couldn't stop why did he leave? Why is he back? I couldn't imagine life without him. Even thinking of that made me cry even more. I don't know how much time had passed but I finally calmed down… enough at least. I was still in Bellamy's arms, and it felt so good to not feel alone anymore. I looked around, and I saw a mattress. Made out of leaves and pieces of tarp. It definitely wasn't something you would see in the movies, but it was so much better the floor. This brought even more tears to my eyes. "That's where you went. To make me this? Oh Bell, I though you left me…" "Clarke I would never leave you. I just couldn't deal with you in pain." So he lifted me up and lightly put me back down onto the makeshift bed. Once he laid down next to me I put my head on his chest. We fell asleep like this. With my head on his chest, his arm around my waist, lightly holding me in place. Three words kept repeating themselves over and over in my head. I Love You. But I didn't know if he would feel the same, so I kept them to my self.

Bellamy: God I felt so bad that I gave her such a fright. I didn't think she would notice so much that I left; I just wanted to make her feel better. Now that I had her asleep on my chest I knew it was worth it. Her eyebrows may be scrunched in the famous Clarke Griffin way, but her face showed little pain. God I loved her face… God I love her.

 _So what did you think?! Please comment and review i love to hear what you think and anything i should do better! there is some drama coming up_ _the_ _i have planned so sorry_ _for_ _the slowness.. Thanks for reading!_

 _-sophie_


End file.
